Parecido a la muerte
by Magdas
Summary: Mis padres están convencidos de que ya tengo edad suficiente para conocer a algún galán y casarme con él. La verdad, me rehúso totalmente a pasar el resto de mi vida en matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo. Y Ese es el verdadero problema. Nunca me he enamorado. No de alguien que realmente exista. ONE-SHOT!


**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**Les cuento que ayer he ido al cementerio a ver a visitar a mi abuela y en el camino he pensado muchas cosas. En realidad, lo que pasó con mi abuela, hace dos años atrás, fue algo realmente difícil y creo que jamás logré comprenderlo. En fin, no quier aburrirlas con mis pensamientos torturadores jaja.**

**El punto es que, he asociado esos pensamientos sobre la muerte de mi abuela y he llegado a algunas conclusiones. Y he pensado, ¿Porque no mezclar mis pensamientos con un poco de las crónicas de Narnia? Y bueno, he hecho esto! jaja.**

**Espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones, para í sería muy importante, y desde ya muchas gracias :)**

* * *

**_Las crónicas de Narnia no me pertenece, esa obra de C.S Lewis. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes._**

* * *

Exactamente hoy, se cumplen 25 meses desde que todo terminó. Si la gente pregunta, y en realidad no lo hacen mucho (prefieren evitar el tema), yo les digo que estoy bien. He superado las cosas con el tiempo y en realidad, guardo todo como un hermoso recuerdo.

Lamentablemente, ellos no saben que miento.

Mi nombre es Susan Pevensie, vivo en Estados unidos con mis padres y mi hermano mayor Peter. Tengo otros dos hermanos, que son menores, Edmund y Lucy. Ellos están alojando en casa de un primo llamado Eustace, con quien se llevan muy mal por cierto.

Mis padres están convencidos de que ya tengo edad suficiente para conocer a algún galán y casarme con él. Quieren que forme mi propia familia, están encantados con la idea. Mi hermano Peter se opone rotundamente a esto, como hermano mayor, me cuida y me protege de todo, además, cada vez que algún hombre se acerca a mí, los celos lo invaden y los espanta a todos. Bueno, de cierta forma yo lo entiendo, yo hago lo mismo cuando las mujeres se acercan a él.

Con respecto a la idea de mis padres, mi pensamiento no es muy distinto al de Peter. Ellos quieren escoger al hombre indicado para mí. Que tenga educación, sea guapo y caballeroso, y por si fuera poco, que tenga una situación económica lo suficientemente buena como para mantenerme. Lo que ellos a menos les importa, es lo que yo sienta o piense. Tal vez, ese hombre a mí no me agrade, o bien no sienta nada por él. Pero eso no les importa, si ellos lo escogen, yo tendré que casarme.

La verdad, me rehúso totalmente a pasar el resto de mi vida en matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo. Y Ese es el verdadero problema. Nunca me he enamorado.

No de alguien que realmente exista.

Una vez tuve un sueño, hace bastante tiempo ya. En aquel sueño estaba el hombre perfecto para mí. De cabellera oscura y un poco larga, y una profunda mirada color chocolate. Si, era como aquellos príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas. Solo que, mi sueño no era exactamente un cuento de hadas, y mi príncipe azul no era en realidad un príncipe. Él era un rey, el supremo monarca de aquel lugar en el que me encontraba, un lugar de fantasía.

Hoy, día cuatro de, no importa que mes, es cuando me vuelvo completamente melancólica y no puedo dejar de pensar en uno y otro recuerdo que se me vienen a la mente. Han pasado dos años y un mes desde que desperté de aquel sueño y la vida me tomo por sorpresa.

Si se lo preguntan, sí. Habría pasado toda mi vida soñando.

Pero luego de un tiempo, perdí la esperanza. Por más que quisiera volver a ese sueño, no funcionaba, y eso comenzaba a desesperarme. Mi rendimiento académico bajo bastante y mi nivel de concentración se desmorono por completo. Hasta que un día me di cuenta de la realidad, estaba volviéndome loca.

Deje que un tonto sueño manipulara mi vida. Comencé a depender de aquel sueño de una manera inexplicable, estaba convencida de que, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, volvería a soñar lo mismo. El problema que es nunca volvió a pasar.

Después de dos años, estoy convencida de que todo fue una loca idea que salió de mi mente que, en ese momento, estaba llena de juegos y cuentos infantiles.

Comencé a vivir mi propia vida cuando entendí que no volvería a soñar nuevamente. Y ahora aquí estoy. Llevando una vida agradable, teniendo excelentes amigos y llena de pretendientes que desean casarse conmigo.

¿Qué más se puede desear?

Aun así, cada día cuatro, no puedo evitar pensar como habrían sido las cosas si no hubiera despertado jamás de ese sueño. Pero, es absolutamente tonto perder el tiempo pensando aquello, ¿No creen?

La forma en que las cosas pasaron fue cruel, tanto para mí como para él, o al menos eso espero. Recuerdo que, di unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, y de pronto, ya no estaba. Ya no había nada que pudiera devolverme a su lado. No había forma de regresar.

Entendí que fue como un funeral. Tal vez para él, fue mi funeral. Para mí, fue el suyo. ¿Por qué un funeral? Porque las cosas pasaron de una forma tan cruel, que es como si hubiera muerto. ¿Qué significa morir? Desaparecer, dejar de existir, no estar más. Son las mismas palabras con las que podría describir lo que sucedió. Él desapareció de mi vida, de tal forma, que es como si hubiera dejado de existir, como si ya no estuviera más en ninguna parte.

No es que me hubiera enamorado de él de forma alocada, apenas llegué a conocerlo un poco. Pero él era, no, no era perfecto, pero solo con el hecho de ser él, era perfecto para mí. Su sonrisa me hacía sentir seguridad, mientras él estuviera a mi lado, nada malo sucedería. Y así fue, él me protegió y se preocupó por mí tantas veces como le fue posible.

No, no llegué a enamorarme de él. Me habría encantado conocerlo más, pasar más tiempo juntos y quizás, las cosas entre nosotros habrían funcionado. Yo habría llegado a quererlo y sé, que si lo hubiera conocido más, me habría enamorado locamente de él.

Deje de creer en ese tonto sueño y me centré en otras cosas. Cosas más importantes, como mi familia, mis hermanos, aunque no estuvieran todos conmigo, y mis estudios. Y deje de lado aquella tontería del príncipe azul que en realidad era rey. ¿Por qué pasarme la vida pensando en algo que no existe? No fue real, solo un juego, un sueño. Nada más.

Agotada, de pensar todo el día lo mismo. Aprovecho que ya está oscureciendo para acostarme a dormir y descansar. Quien sabe, tal vez esta noche, llegué a soñar con él.


End file.
